1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring method, in particular to a build up edge (BUE) monitoring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, build up edge (BUE) generally occurs due to a too-high feeding speed of workpieces in a high-speed cutting process, a continuous production of chips produced by the workpieces made of a material with a higher cutting tensile strength, or a too-large friction between the chip and a cutter, so that the chip is melted and attached onto the top of the cutter, and the friction between the cutter edge and the surface of the workpieces is increased continuously, and the chips are accumulated at a cutter edge continuously, and the imbalance of cutting impedance becomes larger, so as to produce abnormal cutting vibrations, cause a drop of precision of the surface of the workpiece, wear out the cutter and damage the main shaft. If any of the aforementioned situations occurs, the cutting machine should be shut down and the cutter should be replaced to avoid damaging the workpieces and the machine.
Therefore, it is an important subject for related manufacturers to provide a build up edge monitoring method capable of controlling build up edges real time effectively, and preventing a drop of flatness and precision of a cut workpiece caused by the build up edge or even a scrap of products.